Sailor Spryte 2 / The Deadliness of Ice
by sages-flame
Summary: You know the saying, dont play with fire? Well, Don't even go near ice...


Also Entitled Sailor PolorSprtye  
  
  
  
"Nita!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're going to be late for the convention!" Juanita set up straight at these words. She glanced at her cloak.  
  
"10:21!? Why didn't you wake me sooner Jacob?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but I like when you sleep in just as much as you do,"  
  
"Then you're hating this!"  
  
"Um. Zabuko is at the door, madam" Jacob said, changing the subject  
  
"Has he had a bath? And has he been dried?  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
"Good" Nita called as she slipped out of bed, and started changing into her competition uniform. Today was another lucky day for Nita. She was going to win another blue ribbon with Zabu. She hurriedly brushed her hair. When she started brushing her teeth, she heard a series of bangs and shouts downstairs.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Nita flew downstairs, only to have a horrible mess meet her eyes. The staff was scattered around, some laying on broken objects, some leaning against the wall and sighing. Zabu was sitting at the bottom of the steps, grinning and wagging his tail.  
  
"ZABU!!!!"  
  
What? Did I do something wrong? Nita's mouth fell open, and she motored back up the stairs  
  
"Are you." *gulp* "talking to me?" she timidly asked  
  
Of Course   
  
"Why?"  
  
You're a sailor Scout! Sailor SleeteSpryte   
  
"SleeteSpryte? Ok. We'll talk about this later."  
  
By the time Nita had cleaned Zabu, and had gotten him to the dog show, they were just in time.  
  
"Good. Zabu, I thought your were going to make us late!"  
  
Late for what?   
  
"You don't even know you're in a dog show?"  
  
What's a dog show? he asked, curious  
  
"Oh nevermind."  
  
I wanna know! he whimpered  
  
"I'll tell you later." An impatient look crossed Zabu's face.  
  
During the show, Nita told Zabu what to do over and over again. This was probably her easiest blue ribbon to win, because she and Zabu could understand each other. When she told Zabu to set still, he did. When she told him to walk around in a circle he did, but reluctantly. When she told him to show off his fur, he did, immediately. When all of it was over, the judges out up their scores for Zabu and Nita:  
  
9.1 8.9 9.0 and 9.3  
  
"First place, Zabu!" Nita congratulated her dog  
  
That wasn't too hard. he replied  
  
On the way home, walking through the icy wind of Alaska, Nita remembered what Zabu had said before they left  
  
"Ok, what about this Sailor PolorSpryte thingy?" she asked  
  
Not much. All that I know is that you're a sailor scout the Alaskan Malamute said in a mild tone  
  
"Is that why you can talk to me?"  
  
I think.   
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Oh yeah. I just remembered something.   
  
"What is it Zabu?" She asked as they crossed the creek in front of the huge house  
  
Something about tonight. I got it. Tonight you find your broach   
  
"Broach? Oh. Cool. I can't wait!"  
  
Nita lied on the couch, reading a book. Zabu began to curl up at her feet, when a cat jumped in the window. Its coat was a strange swirl of orange, yellow, brown, and red. But the weird thing about it was the purple paws. It looked Nita straight in the eye, and Zabu began to bark at it  
  
"Stop, Zabu" she commanded. He stopped. Suddenly, time seemed to stop, along with the barking. Zabu and Nita stood outside of a door covered by an opaque silver tapestry with a faerie on the front, her arms crossed. Nita put her hand up to the tapestry, exactly the same time as Zabu sniffed it. When her hand and his nose touched the cloth, a blinding light so intense that they had to squeeze their eyes shut, sucked them in through the door. The stood in a triangle shaped room. It was very chilly inside.  
  
"We must be under our creek, Zabu" she informed the dog  
  
There was a stand in each of the points, and in the middle. A lone candle stood on each. Each candle was unlit, except for the middle, which was glowing a sandy brown color. But the podium with the lit candle was not the stand that caught Nita's attention. It was the one closest to her door, with a pile of ice covering it. She walked slowly toward it, her outstretched hand shaking. She brushed the ice of, and amazingly enough, she found the ice did not make her the slightest bit chilly. Underneath the ice was a cylinder, no larger than a bottle cap  
  
That's it. Zabu gasped  
  
"This is my henshen broach?" Nita asked, astounded. Her dog nodded. She picked it up, and shook as much ice off as she could, but some stayed. It was covered in a thin layer of ice. She opened it, and a three dimensional image of a glittering snowflake rotated inside. Suddenly, like a song, a sentence came gurgling up her throat.  
  
"Frozen Polar Spryte Power!"  
  
She gazed as ice poured down on her. Like the ice that covered the broach, it was not cold at all. The ice settled on her green, hip length hair. Her hair slowly rose up, until it had formed a knot on the back of her head. Her heavy pants were replaced with a dark green skirt, which was covered in the ice also. Her boots turned green and changed into high heals, with ice also covering them. Two large, ice covered bows appeared on her back, and chest, each a silver color  
  
"I am Sailor PolorSpryte! And all evil that steps in my path shall be frozen!"  
  
You look nice   
  
"Thank you Zabu!" Nita replied as the candle on the podium springs into flame, realizing that Sailor PolarSpryte was born  
  
A messenger appeared in Crashes room.  
  
"The Queen has sent me with your task, Sir" She says, and bows  
  
"Began" Crash booms  
  
"Two new Sailor Senshi have been located on earth. Her Highness wishes for you to depart to earth and destroy them. She also says if you fail, there is no reason to return" The messenger informs him  
  
"Tell her I will leave now. That is all." He says. The messenger bows, and disappears. Crash gathers a few things for his fight, and disappears.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
